


Kitchen Floor

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [15]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: B), M/M, its mainly just evan/vinny buuuuut you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Evan and Vinnie are getting it on, and Jeff walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Floor

“Evan, this isn’t a good idea,” Vinnie says, on the floor of the kitchen, back against a cabinet. Evan is crawling on top of him, laughing softly.

“Relax, Vin. It’ll be fine,” he assures the other, sitting on Vinnie’s lap, one leg on either side of him. “I know you think Jeff is gonna walk in, but he’s not. He’s sleeping upstairs, taking a nap.” He leaves a few light kisses on Vinnie’s jawline. “Now, let’s get this off,” Evan says, pushing Vinnie’s shirt up and over his head. He tosses the shirt to the side, eyeing up Vinnie’s half-naked body.

“Ev…” Vinnie trails off, glancing at the doorway. “I’m afraid of Jeff,” he says as Evan leans down and begins kissing his chest.

“He’s not gonna come down here, okay?” he moves himself backwards along Vinnie’s outstretched legs, until he can easily lean down. Trailing his kisses down Vinnie’s chest, he gets to his lower stomach and stops. His hand come up and undo the belt Vinnie has on, pulling it out of the loops and placing it onto the floor.

Vinnie makes a small noise, and Evan glances up to see him biting his lip a bit. He tries to send Vinnie the most encouraging smile he can as he undoes the button and zipper of the beltless pants.

“Vin, it’s going to be fine,” Evan reassures again. He slides the pants down Vinnie’s hips, Vinnie raising his own body to help Evan free him of the apparel. “Already hard, huh?” Evan asks, smirking and placing a hand on the tent in Vinnie’s boxers.

In response, Vinnie lets out a small moan at the touch. Evan retreats his hand and slips off his own pants, leaving them both in their underwear. He moves forward again, so that he can grind his hips down into Vinnie’s.

At the contact, they both groan. Evan continues to grind himself down against Vinnie, the friction making both their faces flush. Evan’s fingertips dance around the waistband of Vinnie’s boxers, dipping just enough inside them to touch the soft skin.

“Ev,” Vinnie says, raising his hips to meet Evan’s. He pulls Evan’s head down to his, turning his head to mumble in Evan’s ear. “I want you to ride me right here, on the floor,” he says, watching Evan’s face redden more in reaction to his words.

“If you say so,” Evan replies, smiling and tugging Vinnie’s boxers down, before doing the same to his own. Finally free from being trapped in the cotton, he sighs. “Lucky for us, I brought this,” he says, fumbling with the pocket of his discarded pants. He pulls out a bottle, uncapping it. “I came prepared for this.”

“You sure did.” Vinnie says, watching Evan coat his own fingers with lube.

Evan recaps the bottle, placing his fingers at his entrance, meeting Vinnie’s eyes. Slowly, he pushes them inside himself, letting out a little whine that he knows Vinnie will love. He sees Vinnie swallow thickly, and he knows that he’s trying his hardest to hold back.

“Vinnie,” he moans softly, pushing his fingers further inside. He gazes down at Vinnie lustfully, moving his hips to ride his fingers a bit. Vinnie’s eyes go wide and his face flushes red. “You like this?” Evan asks, smiling slyly. Vinnie nods.

He continues to move himself on his fingers for a minute, Vinnie watching him closely, until he suddenly takes them out. He leans forward, placing a light kiss on Vinnie’s jaw, below his hear. “You want me to ride you, Vin?” He grins when Vinnie nods. “Beg for it.”

Vinnie lets out a low groan, closing his eyes temporarily. When he reopens them, Evan lifts his hip and positions Vinnie at his entrance. He slides himself down onto Vinnie, letting out a moan for show. Once he’s gone as far as possible, he stays still, watching Vinnie and grinning.

There’s a crash, sounding like glass shattering. The two of them flinch, surprised, and look towards the noise. Standing there, a shattered mug that used to hold coffee on the ground, is Jeff.

It’s dead silent, none of them moving a muscle until Evan speaks.

“Hey, Jeff. What’s up?” he tries to say, his voice cracking towards the end. He’s afraid to look at Vinnie, who he knows is definitely beet-red in the face.

“Hey,” Jeff says. He looks more awkward than they’ve ever seen him before. His face is a bright shade of red and his eyes are staring straight at them. He starts biting his lip.

Evan doesn’t know what to do. Should he stay where he is, on top of Vinnie like this? Or should he get off and start reclothing himself? He’s nervous, until he notices something.

Evan’s eyes trail down Jeff’s body, down to the front of his pants. He smirks.

“Nice hard-on you got there, Jeff,” he remarks.

As soon as Evan says it, Jeff practically jumps out of his skin, He fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt and looks away from them.

Evan works up courage to make a suggestion, something that he and Vinnie have talked about doing in the past.

“Wanna join?” Evan asks, grinning. Jeff blushes even more. He nods.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [picking off the petals; i'll let you if you're gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556095) by [inhabitress (excelestial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelestial/pseuds/inhabitress)




End file.
